Dashing Mustang Looks
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Roy-Boy's adoring sisters are in town to make sure a certain Lieutenant is up to scratch and not just after their baby brother for his dashing Mustang looks. Royai.


**Dashing Mustang Looks.**

**A _Fullmetal Alchemist_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Caroline, Marie-Therese, Gloria, Elena, Sophie, Violet.

Mustang.

Riza's eyes slid over the letter that had been delivered first class to Colonel Roy Mustang's mail shelf on his desk. He never read his mail anyway, not unless it was sickly love letters spewing fluff that he could laugh at before showing to Havoc- which of course broke his heart- and then setting fire to it. Riza read the important letters and alerted him to their contents if they were important.

This letter, she guessed was important. It had been sent yesterday, first class so it would arrive this morning.

And Roy's sisters, judging by this letter, were arriving this afternoon. Riza raised a brow, a tight smile filtering onto her face. They'd obviously set it up that way so that Roy couldn't leave the city, or arrange for a meeting to be held when they arrived. Riza knew from the Colonel's stories that his sisters loved to coddle and cuddle their 'Roy-Boy', until he was blue in the face. She also gathered that the Colonel himself did not really enjoy this in the slightest. She had never met the infamous Mustang girls before.

She glanced up from the letter to see Roy opening his mouth and blowing out, so his breath condensed on the window, before taking the sleeve of his jacket and obsessively scrubbing at the sheet of glass. Riza rolled her eyes. It was Wednesday. He always obsessively cleaned windows on a Wednesday for whatever reason.

"Sir?"

He grunted in answer to her voice, and she stepped closer.

"You have an important letter, sir. I think you should read it," she suggested. Roy rolled his eyes and fogged the glass up again, before scrubbing at it.

"Hawkeye- I'm busy. Furey! Get me glass cleaner. Now!" he barked. Furey leapt from his desk and saluted weakly before rushing out of the office towards the cleaner's store.

"But sir-"

"If it's so important Hawkeye," Roy sighed as the dirty mark on his window refused to disappear, "read it out loud to me."

"I don't think that would be wise sir. Havoc and Breda _are_ both here," she pointed out. Roy sighed heavily, his brows knitting.

"I don't care, Hawkeye! Read me the damn letter!" he yelled. Riza sighed and nodded.

_Stubborn man. _

She took a deep breath.

"To our darling brother, dearest Roy-Boy: This is just your adoring sisters informing you that we'll be making a visit to East City today, 13th March? So, of course, we can see our lovely Roy-Boy, and how he's doing. You know your sisters only want the best for you, and we all love you so much so we want to make sure you pick a suitable wife and not some silly lady you picked up off the street corner. Also, we're coming to see if this Lieutenant Hawkeye is up to scratch to be working for you. Don't worry, sweetie we'll be sure to set her straight.

All of our love, forever and always little Roy-Boy,

Caroline, Marie-Therese, Gloria, Elena, Sophie, and Violet."

Roy had fallen off his chair by the time Riza had said the very first "dearest Roy-Boy."

Havoc and Breda were in fits of laughter, Havoc's cigarette having fallen out and scorched the table, Breda's eyes leaking tears.

Roy tried to clamber up from the ground, but the shock of Riza's calm and cool voice reading out the ridiculous spew that his sisters had written still hadn't worn off. Riza set the letter on his table and bent over him.

"I told you that you wouldn't want me reading it aloud, sir," she said strictly, pulling at his arm so he stood up straight. His eyes were wide and he suddenly looked sickly. He spotted the letter and snapped his fingers sharply, causing them to catch flame and burn to a crisp instantly. He groaned.

"Hawkeye! You have to cover for me… tell them… last minute thing… I had to leave… blame it on Ed! Yeah, Ed! Tell them Ed did something stupid! Ed… Ed blew up! Yeah, blew up! Okay, well maybe that's a tad unrealistic, but seriously…"

Riza raised a brow. The usually cool as ice, one step ahead, Colonel Roy Mustang had been reduced to this mass of jelly before her very eyes and she had only read a letter from his sisters. She dreaded the real things. Roy was eyeing her with those pretty Xiganese eyes of his, and Havoc and Breda were still roaring with laughter. Riza sighed.

The things she did for this guy…

"Alright, sir. I'll cover for you," she said. He grinned brightly and winked at her.

"I owe you big time, Hawkeye. I promise I'll make this up to you," he promised. He turned angry eyes on Havoc and Breda. "You two! With me right now!" he ordered, bringing them out of the office with him. Riza sighed and went to her desk, deciding to kill some time with paperwork. She pulled one important document from the top of her pile.

She groaned. If she had to sign one more notice of apology on behalf of Edward Elric for damage to whatever city he had supposedly saved one more time, she was going to scream… She dipped her pen into ink and then swept it across the page signing one 'R' and then 'H'. Minutes passed, and she was about to go and get some coffee when the office door was thrown open with such force, it almost fell off it's hinges. She jumped up, gun already out and aimed.

A tall woman with jet black, bobbed straight hair, almond shaped, onyx dark eyes and pale skin stood there, her clothes a rich purple colour. Her smile as huge. Riza put the fun away.

It was inexplicable who this woman was.

"ROY-BOY!" she screeched. Upon seeing no Colonel, her smile dropped, and she stepped over the threshold and into the office, apparently not even noticing Riza standing there. "Roy? Where are you?" she asked suspiciously. Riza coughed to make her presence known. The woman turned and looked at her. Her eyes widened. Riza smiled politely.

"Hello, ma'am. Judging by the letter we received this morning, you're Colonel Mustang's sister?" she said, wondering where the others were. She nodded, and reapplied her smile.

"Yes, I'm Caroline Mustang… You're Riza… aren't you?" she inquired, shaking her hand. Riza nodded, her maple syrup coloured eyes warm.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, ma'am. It's a pleasure," she said. Caroline nodded and walked to the door.

"Ladies!" she called down the corridor. Riza watched in wonder as five other average sized women, with assorted styles of jet black hair and the same colour eyes enter and look around for their baby brother.

They introduced themselves in turn and Riza memorized them.

Caroline had bobbed hair and was wearing purple.

Marie-Therese had bobbed hair as well, but it was in thick curls, and she was the smallest of the sisters.

Gloria had the straightest dark hair right down to the small of her back and had a birth mark on the right side of her chin.

Elena had shoulder length corkscrew curls, and her skin was slightly darker than the rest.

Violet's hair was wavy and elegant, and she was the tallest of her sisters.

Sophie was the youngest, and she was almost completely identical to Roy- her hair was jagged and choppy and her eyes where… well, his.

Riza smiled at them all, and tried to make sense of them when they each demanded where their brother was.

"Uh… the Colonel was called on urgent business. The Fullmetal Alchemist… um… blew… up," she mumbled. When the women around her exchanged astounded looks, Riza bit her lip. "Blew up a building! He… he blew it to bits, and the Colonel has to go and smooth everything over ." Violet nodded.

"Fullmetal… that's the midget, isn't it?" she asked. Riza smiled slightly. She could practically hear Ed screaming: WHO YOU CALLIN' A DWARF SO SHORT SNOW-WHITE WOULD'A TURNED HIM DOWN??!!!

"He's the youngest State Alchemist ever. He's quite a handful- the Colonel-"

"So you're the Riza Roy-Boy won't shut up about at his birthday parties? How old are you?" Gloria shot at Riza.

The lieutenant groaned inwardly. This was going to be an interrogation… she could feel it.

"I'm 22 years old… two years younger than-"

"Than Roy-Boy, yes, we know how old our baby brother is. So, is your hair naturally blonde?" Elena questioned sharply. Riza raised a brow.

"Yes, it is."

"Had any steady, long-time boyfriends before?" Marie-Therese demanded. Riza sighed crossly.

"No, I haven't, but what concern is that of yours-?"

"Ladies, you're over-whelming the poor girl. It's clear she's got a one-track mind and probably can't handle our Roy-Boy," Caroline interjected. Riza's eyes narrowed and she walked forth a little.

"For your information I do not have a one-track mind, and I keep up with the Colonel just fine! He likes Exactly 10 millilitres of milk in his coffee, and half a teaspoon of sugar- if you inquire how much he wants, he will always reply, "Just a half, I'm sweet enough," which only makes his adoring fan-women from the street laugh. I manage to keep him away from them by leading them falsely down another route away from him. I make sure he takes his vitamins every day, and that he doesn't get take-out more than once a week. I have him for dinner sometimes, and he walks my dog Black Hayate when he needs to blow off steam. I stop him from teasing Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist so much that he wants to murder him, and I always bring spare sets of his gloves everywhere we go to make sure if his ignition cloth gets wet or torn, he has new ones to put on.

I can handle your Roy-Boy just fine, and I don't need your approval!" she argued.

Caroline, along with the rest of her sisters looked shocked at the mild Lieutenant's outburst and exchanged glances of smug realisation.

"Oh, we're well aware of that. We just came today to see if you would be worthy of our Roy-Boy. You see, he holds a soft spot for you," Sophie said quietly, her smile small. Gloria nodded.

"Yes, and from what you just said, it's positive that you care about him an awful lot," she said.

"Yes, indeed," Elena agreed.

"We were worried you'd be horrible and uncaring about anything besides Roy-Boy's dashing Mustang looks," Violet said seriously.

"You've proved yourself quite worthy," Marie-Therese said proudly, whisking Riza into a hug. Caroline laughed and walked to her sister and Riza.

"Come! Let's go get some coffee! We'll find Roy later and tell him how much we approve of Miss Riza!" she said happily.

Riza suddenly found herself swept up in a tidal wave of beautiful Mustang girls, towards the local coffee shop. She was glad Roy's sisters approved of her, even if they had embarrassed her to no end when questioning her.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat with his knees up to his chest, arms entwined round his legs. Havoc and Breda sat against boxes in the darkened basement.

"When can we get the hell outta here, sir? I'm outta cigarettes," Havoc moaned. Breda nodded.

"I'm starving!" he agreed. Mustang narrowed his eyes.

"Forget it," he muttered, throwing a glance at his subordinates. He hoped Riza was okay… his sisters were pretty suffocating. He nodded in agreement with himself and spoke once more to the darkness. "Yeah, forget about it. We're not leaving here until I'm certain my sisters have left the continent."

* * *

**A/N: Had so much fun writing this. Thanks a BUNCH to xelijahbabe07x over at LJ for the beta job, she really helped me a LOT. So, thanks for reading, and please drop me a review, as this is my first Royai fiction to date! :)**


End file.
